Wishing Dreams
by JetCycle
Summary: Miranda was just another average Genie fangirl. But when she makes a wish on a star one night without realizing it she ends up in the world of Aladdin. Now she gets to hangout with all her favorite characters especially a certain blue fellow. This will follow the plot line though instead of Jafar wanting Jasmine he wants Miranda. JafarxOCxGenie and its rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Argh I can't take it!" a woman just starting college takes her graphic communication tech homework and sets it down on her desk. "How in the world do people do this stuff?" She gets up and walks over to her bed in the corner which was just a hammock. "Maybe if I chill for a bit I can focus later." She then looks out the window and saw a bright star.

Sighing she got off her hammock bed and went back to her homework. After another hour she finished and watched a little bit of Aladdin. "I wish I could meet Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and especially Genie." with that she went to bed not noticing the starlight intensifying.

A few minutes later...

As she slept the starlight filled her room. All things related to Aladdin disappeared and the room started to fade out of existence til she was on the ground in an alley. Not far away two figures were just sitting down to eat.

?, Agrabah (Normal POV)

Aladdin was able to escape the guards after he and Abu stole a loaf of bread for their breakfast. Abu took a bite before noticing a figure on the ground. "Aladdin." Abu said and pointed towards the figure to get Aladdin's attention.

Finally, "What is it Abu?" Aladdin asked and looked over where Abu was pointing. He immediately saw the figure. Curious the two trouble-making duo went over to the figure and saw that it was an unconscious woman around the age of nineteen. Aladdin kneeled and started nudging her. "Hey are you okay?"

Miranda's POV

"Hey are you okay?"

I heard someone say that while I was being shaken. "Neh leave me be." I groaned and the shaking stopped for a few seconds. Then I felt someone jumping on my back. Quickly sitting up, I nearly fell over when I saw who was trying to wake me up.

It was Aladdin and, turning around, I saw Abu with his head in a jar. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before getting up. I ran over to help Abu.  
"Hey are you okay you were on the ground unconscious?"Aladdin asked. I turned with Abu now on my arm and nodded, "Yeah I am I'm just a little shocked that I was waking up in an alley after running away from some bandits."

Aladdin looked at me surprised while I just stood there with Abu, who was now sitting on my shoulder. "You can live with me and Abu." He offered. I nodded and started following him. "My name is Aladdin by the way whats yours?"

I look at him then said, "Miranda."

* * *

JetCycle: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF WISHING DREAMS YAY! I don't own Aladdin nor the movie plot but I do own Miranda and the way the plot changes a little. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

okay it was taking the co-author awhile to get back to me so I'm going to try rewriting chapter 2 on my own and I will be adding One Jump Ahead. I do not own Aladdin I only own Miranda. Enjoy!

"**song**"-crowd or ladies

"_**song**_"-Aladdin

"**(**song**)**"-Miranda

"**song**"-both Aladdin and Miranda

Chapter 2

One Year Later

"Get back here street rats!" Razoul shouted as he chased Aladdin and I down the streets.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Aladdin asked as we ran. I shrugged as we ran up onto a roof where the guards followed. Soon we both jumped off the roof and slid along a clothes line.

There was one woman who saw us and closed her shutters on us causing both of us to fall. When we landed no harm was done to either, even though I ended up using Aladdin as a cushion.

We both saw the guards and hid among some women at a door way holding some cloth over our heads.

"In trouble again Aladdin and Miranda?" one of them asked.

Al just shrugged, "Your only in trouble if you get caught." I face palmed as soon as he said that cause we were both grabbed.

I said, "We're in trouble." just as Razoul was about to bring the harm his turban was pulled down.

"Nice timing Abu as usual."

**Gotta keep**  
** One jump ahead of the breadline**  
** One swing ahead of the sword**  
** We steal only what we can't afford**

**(**_That's everything**)**_

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**  
** That's all, and that's no joke**  
** These guys don't appreciate we're broke**

**Riffraffs!**

**Street rats!**

**Soundrels!**

**Take that!**

**Just a little snack, guys**

**Rip them open, take it back, guys**

_**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_  
_** You're my only friends, Abu and Miranda!**_

**Who?**

**Oh it's that Aladdin's hit the bottom.**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

**I'd blame parents except they hasn't got 'em**

_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when we got the time!**_

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of our doom**

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**We think we'll take a stroll around the block  
Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
**

**Let's not be too hasty**

**Still I think he's rather tasty**

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**Wrong!  
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

**Vandals!**

**One hop ahead of the hump**

**Street rats!**

**One trick ahead of disaster**

**Scoundrels!**

**They're quick, but we're much faster**

**Take that!**

_**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish us happy landin'**_

_**All we gotta do is jump**_

We used our momentum on the carpet Al grabbed and glided away from the guards as they flapped their arms to try and stay in the air longer.

* * *

Few minutes after

We both landed in an alley and sat down on the ground.

"Lunch is served." Al then broke the bread into three pieces and handed the other two to me and Abu. Just as we were about to take a bit both me and Al saw three children, one girl and two boys, digging through the trash. They froze when they saw us. I got up with Al and walked over to them just for them to shy away.

"Its alright." Al said as he offered his piece of bread to the girl while I did the same for the youngest boy. Al walked off as Abu handed his to the oldest boy.

I looked at Al as he went into a crowd.

"Sure Al just walk into a crowd when your the most wanted thief in Agrabah." I said sarcastically before walking into myself.

We both saw a snotty Prince on his horse. Soon the three children went out and spooked the horse. Just as the Prince was about to whip them Al ran in front and caught it.

"Hey if I was you I learned some manners!" was what he said until he was kicked by the Prince into a muddy puddle. Everyone laughed at Al until Al said to me and Abu,

"Hey Abu, Miranda, I never seen a horse with two rear ends." Everyone then laughed at the Prince then separated as the Prince said,

"You are worthless and when you die no one but your fleas and maybe your whore will mourn for you." He then rode his horse through the palace gates. I yelled at him as it closed,

"I'm not a whore and at least we aren't obsessed with curly things!" Al had ran up just as the gates closed.

"I'm not worthless...and I don't have fleas." he then noticed what he was doing with his hand and stopped. Sighing I put a hand on his shoulder,

"Come on Al, you too Abu, lets go home." we both started walking back to our home for the day.

* * *

Top of the gate (Jafar's POV)

I watched as another suitor for the shrew of a princess arrived and noticed three children and two teens got in the way. Eventually they left but it was the teenage girl that caught my eye as they left. 'Hmm I wonder...'

* * *

Al, Abu, and Miranda's home (OC POV) Nighttime

When we got home Abu made a beeline for his bed and I smiled a little before settling in my own. Just as I fell asleep I heard Al sing softly as he tucks Abu in,

_**Riff-raff, street rat**_  
_** I don't buy that**_  
_** If only they'd **_  
_** Look closer**_

_** Would they **_  
_** See some poor teens? **_  
_** No siree**_  
_** They'd find out **_  
_** There's so much **_  
_** More to us**_

I frowned but soon fell asleep hoping that we would find away out of the same old thing.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think of the rewrite.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Miranda and my own little twist of the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Morning

"So you think you can do this?" Aladdin asked as they sat on the canvas roof of the fruit seller's stall. Miranda looked at Al with a look that says shes ready.

"Of course I am its not like I let us get caught yesterday." Miranda then turned to Abu and nodded. Abu then went down to distract the seller and Miranda leaned over the other side and snatched up a melon while the seller was focus on Abu.

"Breakfast is served." after Miranda handed the melon to Al, he broke it into thirds and offered Miranda the bigger piece.

"Nah give it to Abu he deserve it more than me." they started to eat and soon Miranda noticed Al looking at another fruit stall. She looks over just in time to see Jasmine hand an apple to a small boy. The vendor had saw it and snatched her hand when she tried to leave.

'Uh oh...' was all Miranda thought before she joined Al trying to save Jasmine.

"Thank you for finding her." Al said while I just stood next to Jasmine, who had a confused look, so I whispered to her,

"Just play along."

"You know her?"

"Yes shes our sister and sadly she is a little crazy."

"She says she knows the Sultan."

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan." Abu, who was about to pickpocket someone, froze when everyone's attention turned to him.

Jasmine then realized that and bowed to Abu saying,

"Oh wise Sultan, how may I serve you." Abu then started to act like the sultan and chattered away then taps her head.

Miranda giggled and helped Jasmine up saying,

"Come on sister time to see the doctor."

"Oh hello doctor how are you." was Jasmine's response to a near by camel causing Al to say,

"No not that one." they then both started walking away and Miranda said,

"Come on sultan."

Abu bowed dropping everything that he stole to fall out. Soon we were running away while laughing at the vendor who saw that.

* * *

Jafar's secret room

"Run faster Iago." Jafar said as said bird was on a gear running on it like a treadmill.

"Yes o mighty evil one." Iago then started running faster. Soon lightening struck the blue diamond ring Jafar had placed on the hourglass.

"Sand of time show to me the one who can enter the cave." soon the hourglass showed Aladdin climbing up a ladder followed by Jasmine, who's face is hidden, and Miranda.

"Ah my diamond in the rough." he said aloud but in his head, 'And the girl from the gate.'

"Thats him! That's the clown we've been searching for!" Iago then loses his feet from underneath him and was spinning around on the gears. He soon flies out and hits the wall smoking and no feathers except in a few places.

"Let's have the guards extend him and the girl an invitation to the palace shall we."

"Swell."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed either next chapter or the one after would be when I bring the genie in. Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE! I only own Miranda and the little plot change ;P

Chapter 4

Later (Miranda's POV)

I just continued walking as Al, Abu and Jasmine walked and talked. Eventually we all made it to our home and I left the three to hang out while I went on my way to the rooftop. As I walked I heard something and was about to turn around when I was grabbed roughly.

"We got one sir."

"Good, put a gag on her and wait for me on the ground."

I started struggling but was soon gagged and dragged to the ground.

* * *

I was forced to sit down and wait for Al, Jasmine and Abu to show up when I heard Jasmine screaming. Quickly I look up and saw the three of them landing on a pile of salt.

"Hurry this way." was what Al said before running into Razoul.

"Okay not that way!" he went to turn around but was grabbed by Razoul and tossed to three guards. I was forced standing up and brought to Al.

"Lookie here boys we got ourselves a street-mouse." the guards then laughed until Jasmine said,

"Unhand them by order of the Princess." the men stopped laughing and bowed forcing me and Al to as well.

"The Princess?" Al looked up only to be forced to bow his head again.

"You see I would but my orders comes from Jafar, my apologize Princess." Razoul said before taking us to the dungeon of the castle.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Again sorry for not updating for awhile this is the only fanfiction that I am going by memory plus there is college and work. Please Enjoy, I only own Miranda and the slight change in the plot.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jafar's POV

I was just exiting my secret room when I hear that shrew yell,

"Jafar!"

Quickly I closed the hidden door and spun around just as she was entering the room.

**(A/N: I'm sorry bout this but I haven't watched Aladdin in awhile that I forgot the rest of this conversation but I'm sure that anyone who's seen it knows it by heart.)**

* * *

In the Dungeon (Time for Miranda to sing a song before Jafar shows up)

After the guards locked me and Aladdin up he got depressed and I wanted to cheer him up so I decided to sing a little song that will hopefully do just that.

**_A dream is a wish_**

**_A dream is a wish your heart makes _**

**_When you're fast asleep _**

**_In dreams you will loose your heartache _**

**_Whatever you wish for you keep_**

**_Have faith in your dreams and someday _**

**_Your rainbow will come smiling through _**

**_No matter how your heart is grieving _**

**_If you keep on believing_**

**_The dream that you wish will come true _**

**_A dream is a wish your heart makes _**

**_When you're feeling small _**

**_Alone in the night you whisper_**

**_Thinking no one can hear you at all _**

**_You wake with the morning sunlight _**

**_To find fortune that is smiling on you_**

**_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_**

**_ For all you know tomorrow _**

**_The dream that you wish will come true_**

**_When you can dream then you can start_**

**_ A dream is a wish you make with your heart _**

**_When you can dream then you can start _**

**_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_**

**_A dream is a wish your heart makes _**

**_When you're fast asleep _**

**_In dreams you will loose your heartache _**

**_Whatever you wish for you keep_**

**_You wake with the morning sunlight _**

**_To find fortune that is smiling on you _**

**_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow _**

**_For all you know tomorrow_**

**_The dream that you wish will come true _**

**_No matter how your heart is grieving _**

**_If you keep on believing _**

**_The dream that you wish will come true_**

**_When you can dream then you can start _**

**_When you can dream then you can start _**

**_When you can dream then you can start _**

**_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_**

**_When you can dream then you can start _**

**_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_**

After I finished I looked at Aladdin who was looking at me in awe.

"I never knew you could sing like that." I tried to shrug but the manacles wouldn't allow me.

"I don't normally do especially when it comes to being in a situation like this."

* * *

Jafar's POV

I had arrived in my disguise just as the girl from the gate sang the last line of her song. That was when I knew that I had to be the one to have her first before any other man did first.

* * *

-dodges arrows, swords, spears, and any other kind of weapons- I'M SORRY! PLEASE R&R AND THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY GIFT TO YOU! I DONT OWN A DREAM IS A WISH DISNEY DOES THOUGH!


End file.
